Story of a Hero
by KeyBlader2.0
Summary: What if the Uchiha Massacre didn't go as planned, and Itachi was viewed as a hero not a villain. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1:

Konoha was normally a very peaceful place, filled with caring people living a very easy-going lifestyle, enjoying the small pleasures of life. The various clans who lived in the village worked together to keep this place safe for everyone, be they a ninja or a civillian. All of this was encouraged even more since the Nine Tailed Fox's attack years ago, that day they had lost many, including their village leader: Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage. His life had been lost when he sealed the Demon Fox within the body of his newborn son: Naruto Uzumaki.

The public had not been informed of the newborn's parents, and thus he had been looked at with disgusts for a time, but thankfully, the Fourth Hokage's only remaining student: Kakashi Hatake, decided to adopt the infant, surprising some, including the Third Hokage, who had resumed being Hokage after Minato's passing.

Most of these were all basic facts known to the Uchiha Clan, except of course for who Naruto was the child of, and they were all told to the clan's prodigy: Itachi Uchiha. The thirteen year old has been groomed since he was very young to become the clan's heir and leader, with good reason, he was possibly the strongest Uchiha since Madara Uchiha, one of Konoha's founding members.

Said teenager currently sat atop the roof of his home, his emotions conflicting against each other. While he was being groomed to lead the Uchiha, he was also a member of the Anbu, and a pacifist. He had seen too much in his young life; theft, murder, war. All of it disgusted it, and it all became even worse when he learned of his Clan's coup to rebel against Konoha, he had instantly told the Third Hokage, but the plan that the village elders formed was beyond anything he thought possible; they wanted him to kill his entire clan. Itachi knew that his clan's coup would only cause one thing: war, but to have him kill his entire clan, he couldn't see how he could do it.

Their coup was scheduled to happen in two weeks time, and he had that long to decide what he would do. He obviously sided with Konoha, but he doubted he could kill everyone, but he knew there was one person he would never harm, no matter what the village wanted: Sasuke, his younger brother. Itachi cared for Sasuke more than anything in the world, the younger Uchiha meant everything to him.

Itachi sighed to himself, staring at the moon high above him. He wore his usual Anbu gear, his katana laying beside him, along with his Anbu Weasel mask. He turned as he felt someone appear behind him. He saw a large man, also in Anbu gear, with a Bear mask.

"What is it Bear?" Itachi asked, his voice devoid of emotion, as Anbu were normally trained to talk like. The large man nodded lightly before speaking in a gruff voice.

"The Hokage and council members request your presence Weasel." He said. Itachi nodded.

"Is that all?" He asked, Bear responded with another quick nod. "Dismissed." Itachi said.

"Yes sir." Bear said, disappearing in a small cloud, again leaving Itachi alone.

The teen sighed again and stood, quickly donning his Weasel mask and attaching his katana to his back. He then glanced in the direction of the Hokage's office and began to jump over the rooftops, prefering this way instead of following Bear's lead.

The Hokage sat in his chair, his hat pulled down over his eyes as the two elders continued to argue with him, his pipe resting on his desk. The male elder, Homura Mitokado, glared at him. "Hiruzen, are you even listening?!" He asked angrily, calling the Third by his first name.

The Third nodded. "Yes, however I disagree with you still, I believe we can come up with a peaceful way to resolve the issue with the Uchiha." He said.

"Well you are foolish!" Koharu exclaimed. The Third's eyes narrowed before he sent a glare at the elderly woman.

"And you should remember which of us is the Hokage, I do not listen to you." Hiruzen said, making the elders shake with fear.

The conversation may have taken a worse direction, however it was stopped when Itachi opened the door and silently stepped in, bowing to the Third Hokage. "You requested me Sir?" He asked.

"Please remove your mask, you need not wear it in front of me Itachi." He said, Itachi nodding slightly and removing his Weasel mask.

"Itachi Uchiha, we have given you enough time, it has to happen now." Homura growled.

Itachi sent him a glare and glanced at Hiruzen. "Lord Third-?"

"I agree with you Itachi, I also think we can solve this rationally and peacefully." The Third said, making Itachi somewhat more relaxed, at least the Hokage was with him on this.

"The Uchiha are planning to kill us, and you want to solve this with peace?!" Koharu asked loudly, glaring at Itachi and the Third.

"Frankly ma'am, I could not care less about you two, it is the people of Konoha which I care about." Itachi said to the elders, making the Third chuckle slightly.

"You insolent child." Homura growled. Hiruzen cleared his throat, deciding to end this before it became violent.

"Well, Itachi seems to have not made up his mind on what to do yet, is that all you wanted to speak with us about?" Hiruzen asked the two elders. They glared at the Hokage for a moment before silently nodding.

"Yes, that is all. However, you will have to make up your mind, young Uchiha, and you will either be with Konoha or against us." Koharu said lowly.

Itachi sent her a glare, his eyes turning red as he activated his Sharingan, causing the two elders to back away slightly. "That is enough Itachi," The Third said "you are excused now."

Itachi nodded, his eyes returning to their plain black, and he turned to leave, but he was surprised to see the door to the Hokage's office burst open. His eyes widened as he saw three men standing in the doorway.

Each wore all black clothes and black masks, leaving only their eyes showing, and that was what haunted Itachi; all three of the men had Sharingan. In their hands were kunai covered in blood.

The men glared at Itachi, the teenager's eyes also transforming to Sharingan. The man in the front took a step forward, his eyes narrowing at Itachi. "So," He growled "Fugaku was correct when he suspected you were a double agent."

Itachi glared at the fellow Uchiha as he mentioned his father. "So Father guessed I was working for Konoha?" Itachi asked, slipping on his Anbu mask.

The men laughed. The front man nodded, pointing his kunai at Itachi. "Oh yes, he knew for quite some time now, and that is why we moved up the coup to tonight, to surprise Konoha, and you!"

The Third narrowed his eyes and quickly stood, turning and looking out his large window behind his desk, his eyes widened as he saw that smoke rose from various places in the village.

Hiruzen growled and whirled around to face the men. "What have you done?!" He exclaimed. The men laughed.

"We're going to destroy this village!" The front man yelled maniacally, charging at the Hokage. He raised his kunai, but never got the chance to use it as Itachi's katana shot froward and stabbed into his heart, ending his life quickly. He fell to the ground as Itachi removed his blade.

The Third nodded towards Itachi. "You handle this, then go assist the rest of the village Itachi!" He ordered. Itachi nodded and looked to face the other two men.

"Yes sir, I'll be out shortly." He said back as the Hokage opened the window and jumped out of the window, toward the smoking areas in the village.

Itachi glared at the other two men, his eyes radiating pure hate, making them flinch. Itachi then made his move, dashing forward and slicing his sword across the second man's neck, leaving his gargling as he fell to the floor, slowly drowning in his own blood. The last man slashed at Itachi with his kunai, missing as Itachi effortlessly dodged.

Itachi's hand shot forward, slamming into the man's neck, breaking it and causing a disturbing crunch sound to go through the room. He fell, joining his other two partners. Itachi looked sadly at his clansmen. "I'm sorry, you forced my hand." He muttered sadly.

He looked at the elders. "Find somewhere safe and stay there, and do it quickly." He warned. This time, the elders had no trouble listening to him, both nodding as Itachi dashed out of the room, headed for the streets.

He frowned as he saw a few bodies in the hallways, now realizing where the blood on the men's kunai came from. He quickly exited the building, his eyes widening as he saw the village's situation.

People ran around, terrified, as various buildings in the village burned in a blaze of fire and ash, smoke gathering high above the village. Itachi could not help but overhear fragments of people yelling in fear.

"It must be the Demon Boy, I knew he was the Kyuubi!" A man yelled, not knowing what was going on.

"No, it was the Uchiha, I saw their eyes!" A woman yelled before a scream eminated from her, followed by a laugh from an Uchiha.

Itachi quickly drew his sword and charged into the battle, eyes looking for any Uchiha, he figured they all wore the same as the men who attempted to kill the Hokage. He could only think of one thing as he saw the death and carnage spreading through Konoha.

_"Please let Sasuke be alright."_

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it, I always feel sorry for Itachi when I think of his story, so I wanted to try to give him a better one. And yes, Kakashi did adopt Naruto in this story, I thought that is what he should have done in the manga, considering Naruto is his Master's only child, but I don't have a say in things with the manga so...anyway, please Review, be it good or bad! Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2:

Itachi growled as his sword flashed in front of him, ending the life of yet another Uchiha rebel. Itachi glanced around as the body fell to the ground, searching for any more members of his clan that were trying to cause any harm to civilians or fellow ninja. He gave a slight sigh of relief when he didn't see anymore in this specific area of Konoha. "This is only the area around the Hokage's home," Itachi reminded himself "There is still the rest of town to deal with."

Itachi thought for a moment of where to go next before finally deciding to see if any Uchiha were near the shops in the town. He raced off down the street, hearing the calls of thank you's from various people who he had helped save, though he doubted that they would feel that way if they could see his blazing Sharingan eyes behind his mask.

He jumped effortlessly onto one building rooftop, continuing his race towards the shop area before anyone else could be hurt. He noticed as he ran the various black-robed men who he identified as Uchiha, and saw that they were sitting building after building on fire with their jutsu. He stopped and was about to take out his rage on them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and almost breathed a sigh of relief as he saw another Anbu standing beside him.

This Anbu was dressed slightly different than normal members of the Black Ops and was a few years older than Itachi, most likely in his early twenties. His vest was slightly darker, wrapped around his right leg were dozens of kunai, and on his arms were odd red tattoos. He wore a Hawk mask.

"Itachi, what's going on?" He asked, pointing at the destruction going on around them.

"The Uchiha are rebelling," Itachi answered "Towa, we have to find my father, he has to be the one who ordered this." Towa nodded to his fellow Anbu, they were close enough friends to call each other by their first names when not on a mission.

"Alright, I'll take care of things around here, you go find your father, but take back up, Kakashi should be further up ahead, find him and go!" He exclaimed. Itachi nodded.

"I don't think that's going to happen." A man's voice said from behind them. They both turned and saw a group of ten men, all dressed in black, glaring at them with Sharingan eyes.

Towa sighed, clenching his fists. "Have I ever told you how annoying your clan is Itachi?" He said, glancing over at the younger Anbu. Itachi shook his head, drawing his katana.

"No, but you don't really have to." Itachi responded. The two Anbu just prepared themselves as the men jumped them, five going after each.

Itachi raised his sword, blocking a kunai from one of the men. He quickly moved the blade and jumped to the left to avoid a kick from one of the others. He countered by lashing out with his blade, effortlessly severing the jugular of one of the men. One of the other Uchiha suddenly threw a shuriken at his head, forcing him to duck to avoid it.

He responded by jumping from his crouched position and rushing in toward one of the rebels, slamming the hilt of his blade into the man's skull, knocking him to the ground dead. Itachi then glanced behind him just in time to see a man with two kunai pointed at his back.

The young Uchiha made a series of quick hand signs, his cheeks expanding slightly. "Fireball Jutsu!" He exclaimed, releasing a huge ball of flames at the rebel. Itachi saw the man's Sharingan eyes expand slightly before he was consumed by the flames.

A moment later, Itachi stopped the jutsu, choosing not to look at the burnt corpse of the man laying on the ground.

He quickly glanced back at his two remaining opponents, each racing toward him with a kunai drawn. Itachi quickly sheathed his katana, taking a stance. The other two Uchiha both aimed a stab at Itachi's chest. The young Anbu quickly reaching out and grabbing his clansmen's wrists and pushing them back, forcing the men to stab themselves in the neck, each grunting in pain. Itachi let them fall to the ground before turning and checking on Towa.

Towa was fairing quite well, blocking all the attacks from the Uchiha men before countering. He extended his hand to his side, a small chuckle coming from behind his mask. His red tattoo suddenly extending from around his elbow to his palm and further, forming somewhat of a red sword in his hand.

Towa quickly dodged one final strike and stabbed the attacker, moving on and delivering a slash to one of the others, leaving only three. He jumped back, avoiding a fire-style jutsu from one of them. He quickly drew one of his many kunai and tossed it at where the flames were coming from, the kunai embedding itself in the forehead of one of the men. Towa quickly landed on the ground and charged the remaining two, rushing in and grabbing the throat of one and shoving him in front of the other. He then jabbed his tattoo-sword forward, effectively stabbing both men.

Towa looked over to Itachi, giving him a firm nod. "Go, I'll check if any more rebels are around here, find your father and end this!" He exclaimed. Itachi nodded and jumped back onto a building's roof, searching for any sign of his father.

He searched for Fugaku for quite some time, finding no sign of his father in the residential area, the shop area, or near the entrance to Konoha. He spent a good bit more of this time taking out anymore Uchiha that he came across. Thankfully, Konoha's Anbu and the rest of its ninja seemed to be holding this coup back rather well, only minimal casualties on their side while taking out a good portion of the Uchiha rebels.

"Damn it!" Itachi swore, still jumping from roof to roof. "Where are you father?" He asked himself.

He realized this idle searching was getting him no where, soon stopping. He began to think about things tactically. "Father's goal in this coup is to destroy Konoha, taking it out from the base, like ripping a weed out by the root. He doesn't want to just destroy the village itself, he wants to kill what it stands for...he would destroy something that symbolizes Konoha itself, but what would that be?"

"The Hokage Heads." A man said, landing next to Itachi, the young Uchiha turned to see a young man standing next to him. He was slightly older than him, around his late teens. He also wore Anbu gear, a short sword on his waist. On his face was a mask, showing only his eyes and forehead. The most noticable features about him were his spiky silver hair, and the fact that his right eye was closed, and his left eye was a Sharingan eye.

"Kakashi." Itachi greeted, the silver haired teen nodding back to Itachi. "Is Naruto alright?" Itachi asked. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Yes, though he's very scared, a few villagers attempted to attack him, thinking this destruction was the Kyuubi's doing." Kakashi answered. Itachi nodded, he was young, but the young Uchiha could still remember the fear the Kyuubi had caused, much worse than what was happening now.

"Where is he now?" Itachi asked.

"He is with Iruka, he, a few other Chunin, and some Jonin evacuated all of the children. Iruka will keep him safe." Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded. "Good, was Sasuke with them?" He asked, hoping to hear the answer he wanted. Kakashi shook his head. Itachi sighed, his fists clenching. "You said the Hokage Heads?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, let's go. One of your father's men tried to kill Naruto earlier, and I have a score to settle."

Itachi raised an eyebrow as they began to again jump across the roofs of Konoha. "Describe him." Itachi said.

"Ash grey hair, squinted eyes, other than when he activates Sharingan." Kakashi said, doing his best to remember.

"Yashiro Uchiha," Itachi said automatically, the man had just questioned him about Shisui's death a few days ago, almost causing a fight. "He's skilled." Itachi warned.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, he killed one of the Chunin I had with me." Kakashi said, fists clenching. "The boy was to young to die, he just became a Chunin."

Itachi nodded in understanding. He glanced up, realizing that they had reached the Hokage Faces much quicker than he thought they would. His eyes widened slightly when he saw an incoming object headed towards his silver haired companion. "Duck!" Itachi exclaimed, moving to the left.

Kakashi easily understood and jumped to the right, dodging the kunai that was aimed for his head, causing the weapon the clatter against the ground.

Kakashi and Itachi landed next to each other near the steps leading up to the Hokage Heads. They glanced up and frowned as they saw dozens of Uchiha rebels glaring down at them.

Itachi glanced over to Kakashi. "You are the Copycat Ninja, I assume you know the Fireball Jutsu?" He asked. The silver haired teen nodded back, knowing where the younger Anbu was headed with this.

Both Anbu made a series of hand signs, causing the large group of Uchiha rebels to attack, some threw kunai and shuriken, and some charged at them, attempting to attack directly.

Itachi and Kakashi's cheeks expanded just as the rebel's neared them. "Fireball Jutsu!" They exclaimed together, each sending a huge fireball at the enemies, the combined attacks fusing together and becoming a huge ball of flames. The huge jutsu consumed all of the rebels, causing them to scream in pain as they were burned to death.

The two Anbu took no time to wait as they rushed past the bodies, paying them no mind as they reached the top of the stairs.

Itachi growled as he saw two men staring at the stone heads of the past Hokage. "Father!" He roared.

One of them turned, Fugaku smiled as he saw Itachi glaring at him. "Ah, Itachi, it's about time that you arrived, traitor."

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter is when Itachi will confront Fugaku and Kakashi will fight Yashiro Uchiha. I also hope you know who Towa is, he was a video game only character, if you want to know more about him or his attacks just look him up online, I think he's pretty cool. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3:

Itachi glared at his father, his rage boiling as he removed his mask and tossed it to the ground, it wasn't needed since everyone present knew who he was under the mask. Itachi drew his sword, keeping it at his waist, ready for any attack that may come his way. He barely heard the noise of Kakashi also drawing his short sword. The silver haired teen's eye was focused only on Yashiro, his anger clearly seen.

"It is good to see you arrived here safely, Itachi." Fugaku commented, smirking at his eldest son. He then glanced toward Kakashi. "You as well Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. I will be glad to remove that eye that you stole when you are dead."

"Obito gave me this eye!" Kakashi exclaimed, pointing his sword at the man "You will not touch this eye, just as you will not kill me."

Yashrio chuckled, drawing a kunai. He was about to attack when Fugaku raised a hand, signaling his to wait. Fugaku nodded slightly, his focus now on both Itachi and Kakashi. "It matters not how you received it, but you will die today. You mildly entertain me, though it is only because of your eye, your adopted son however, he interest me quite a lot."

Kakashi's eye widened, a light growl coming from behind his mask. His grip on his sword tightened and his rage grew. "What do you want with my son?!" He exclaimed "What do you want with Naruto?!"

Itachi could do nothing but listen as Kakashi grew angrier. The young Uchiha could understand where Kakashi was coming from, if anyone tried to hurt Sasuke, he would be out for blood, just as Kakashi seemed to be now.

Fugaku just laughed at the silver haired teen. "It isn't exactly your son we want," Fugaku began to explain, but Itachi already knew where this was headed.

"You want the Nine Tails." Itachi said, narrowing his eyes. Fugaku smiled and nodded. "Yes, the Kyuubi is the key to this rebellion. We plan on taking the boy and releasing the Nine Tails and taking control of it, then destroying the village."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I see, you plan on doing what Madara Uchiha did all those years ago. There is one major flaw in your plan, you have normal Sharingan, to take control on the Nine Tails you need Mangekyo." Itachi commented.

Fugaku just chuckled, surprising Itachi. "Yes, the Mangekyo Sharingan, the Uchiha's forbidden technique, I would be surprised that you know of it, but I had a feeling you know quite a lot of it, considering you have obtained it, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" He asked.

Fugaku smirked. "I know everything about you Itachi, you are my son after all. So, will you join us and take control of Nine Tails?" He asked.

Itachi frowned. "I will never join you, I will not betray the Leaf Village." He said, taking a fighting stance. Fugaku frowned, but nodded.

"As I suspected." He said, nodding at Yashiro "Go."

Yashiro smirked and leapt at Itachi, raising his kunai and aiming for the younger Uchiha's neck. Itachi did not even attempt to counter the strike, making Yashiro's eyes widen, but he quickly understood as he felt someone slam into his chest, knocking out his breath before being thrown to the ground.

Yashiro grunted and he slammed onto the hard cement before he pushed himself back up, already knowing that it was the silver haired teen that had attacked him. He glared up at the teen, their Sharingan meeting.

Yashiro quickly rose and charged at Kakashi, aiming a jab at the younger male's chest, but he was knocked back again as Kakashi quickly side-stepped the kunai and raised his sword. He slashed at Yashiro's head, but the Uchiha gracefully dodged to the right.

The Uchiha quickly blocked two more attacks aimed at him, countering with his own barrage of attacks, putting Kakashi on the defensive. Yashiro attempted a few more times to stab the Anbu teen, but to no avail, Kakashi dodging every single move aimed at him.

Kakashi then decided it was time to make his move, quickly raising his knee when Yashiro aimed a punch at him, his knee slamming into Yashiro's arm, making him curse in pain and stumble back slightly.

Kakashi rushed forward, slamming his fist into Yashiro's chest, the Uchiha cough as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Yashiro growled and kicked Kakashi away, the silver haired Anbu rolling away to avoid a few shuriken aimed at him.

Kakashi glared at Yashiro as he rose, the Uchiha glaring right back. Kakashi glanced back at Itachi, noting that the younger Anbu's Sharingan were activated and were focused on Fugaku. Kakashi looked back at Yashiro. "Let's take this somewhere else." Kakashi said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Yashiro followed closely, leaving Itachi and Fugaku alone.

The father glared at his son, his Sharingan also activating. "Why is it that you are defending Konoha, eh Itachi?" He asked.

"This is my home, the people who I care about most live here, and I care about this place more than any other place on this earth." Itachi said, noticing his father's fist clenching.

"Enough to betray your family?!" Fugaku roared.

Itachi shook his head. "I am betraying no one, you are the traitor, trying to destroy Konoha." He said.

Fugaku growled, shaking with anger. "You're pathetic, just like your mother and brother." He said, his voice low.

Itachi suddenly tensed, the air around him becoming dense with killing intent. He glared at Fugaku, his rage clear in his eyes. "Where are they?" Itachi growled, his grip tightening on his sword.

Kakashi appeared again in the middle of a clearing in the woods surrounding Konoha, three tall tree stumps a few yards away; his old team training grounds back when his other team members were alive.

Yashiro appeared a few seconds later, his glare still focused on Kakashi. He glanced around and smirked. "You've chosen a decent place to die." He commented.

Kakashi rolled his Sharingan eye, taking another fighting stance. Yashiro quickly decided to continue the fight. He rushed at Kakashi, aiming a punch at the copycat's face, which was easily dodged. Kakashi countered by delivering a quick uppercut to Yashiro's chin then slamming both of his feet into Yashiro's chest, knocking the Uchiha back a few yards.

Yashiro drew two more kunai, throwing both at Kakashi. The Anbu expertly dodged and flipped backwards, putting some distance between the two fighters. Kakashi quickly glanced up, eye widening as he saw a giant shuriken heading directly at him.

Kakashi dodged quickly, noticing that Yashiro was holding a long scroll in his hand, the Uchiha placed his hand back on the scroll and yet another giant shuriken appeared in his hand. He smirked and threw it at Kakashi, the Anbu still in the air, and very open for attack.

Kakashi barely maneuvered enough to where the giant shuriken just grazed his arm, not enough to severely injure him, but enough to leave him bleeding by a decent amount. Kakashi landed, the pain shooting from his arm to his brain.

"Die!" Yashiro exclaimed, throwing yet another giant shuriken at the Anbu. Kakashi growled and dodged yet again, the shuriken impaling itself on the tree behind him. Yashiro growled, noticing he was running out of weapons to use.

Yashiro summoned his last giant shuriken and threw it at Kakashi. The Anbu glanced up from his wound which he was trying to quickly put some healing salve on, and was surprised as he saw the weapon heading directly at him.

He had no time to dodge, the oversized weapon hitting him directly and lodging itself into his chest. Kakashi coughed up blood as he fell to the ground.

Yashiro smirked, throwing his scroll to the ground and making his way to Kakashi. "You Anbu are pathetic, you think you're so mighty, but you all are just weak." He said, laughing gleefully.

Yashiro stopped a few yards away from Kakashi. He made a series of quick hand signs, his cheeks growing. He smirked slightly before releasing his jutsu. "Fireball Jutsu!" He exclaimed, shooting the flames at the young man.

Yashiro stopped and watched as the fire consumed the Anbu. "There, I might not have been able to get that Sharingan back, but Fugaku should be pleased nevertheless." He said to himself.

He began to turn to leave, but was stopped as he felt the earth move beneath his feet. He glanced down and had just enough time to see the jaws of an animal come from the ground before he was caught.

He cried out in pain, he knew nothing of what was going on because of the hurt that was currently spreading throughout him. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw a group of various sized dogs, each with Leaf Symbols somewhere on their outfits, biting him and holding him in place. He grunted as the giant dog biting his shoulder tightened its jaws.

Yashiro glanced up as he saw a figure jump out from a nearby tree. His eyes widened as he saw it was Kakashi. "W-what, how?" He asked in shock.

Kakashi chuckled one, pointing at the place where Yashiro thought he had killed him. Yashiro was able to turn just enough to see a heavily burned log with the large shuriken stuck in it.

"A Substitution Jutsu." Yashiro whispered. Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi then took an odd stance, making a few hand signs before lowering his hand to the ground. Yashiro could only stare as the noise of what sounded like a huge group of birds filled the area.

Kakashi looked down at his hand, and smirked when it filled itself with lightning. He looked back up at the now terrified Yashiro. "Lightning Blade!" He exclaimed, charging at Yashiro.

The dogs suddenly vanished around Yashiro, but he had no time to dodge when Kakashi was directly in front of him. Kakashi roared at shot his hand forward, his electricity coated hand easily cutting through Yashiro's chest, through his heart, and coming out of his back, effectively ending the Uchiha's life.

Kakashi withdrew his hand and watched as the body fell to the ground. "No one hurts my son." He said before turning and beginning his return to the Hokage Heads.

Itachi glared at his father, their Sharingan facing off. Fugaku chuckled. "Oh, you actually care about your mother and brother?" The elder Uchiha asked.

Itachi growled. "Of course."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Very well," He said, pointing towards the heads of the Hokage's "Up there, on the First's head."

Itachi could only look and gasp as he saw his mother and younger brother dangling from the First Hokage's stone head by a rope tied around their chests. Itachi glared back at Fugaku. "Release them!" He ordered.

Fugaku smirked. "You know, only your brother would be up there if everything went off as planned, but your mother decided she could not let this happen, and decided she would turn against us. So I decided she could join him." He said.

"Let them go!"

Fugaku smirked again. "The only way to help them is either to join me or kill me." He warned. Itachi frowned.

He did not want to kill his father, he wanted to avoid killing any more Uchiha than he already had. Itachi sighed and took a stance. "Father, I do not want to fight you, but if I must, I will."

Fugaku frowned, this wasn't what he expected. "Very well Itachi, it's time we end this."

The two Uchiha glared for a moment before charging at each other, beginning the battle that would end this coup, be it good or bad.

**I hope you liked the chapter, and next chapter will be Itachi vs. Fugaku. Remember to review please, I do like reading your opinions and even your ideas for the story. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4:

The two Uchiha clashed as they met, Fugaku drawing a kunai and stabbing at Itachi's head. The younger Uchiha easily ducking the attack, moving under his father's arm. Itachi quickly delievered a quick series of punches into his father's chest, making the older Uchiha grunt slightly in pain. Fugaku countered while Itachi was still withdrawing his hands from the punches, slamming his knee into Itachi's chin, causing his son to flip backwards to escape another attack, leaving some distance between he and his father.

Itachi reached up to his face, feeling the blood that was currently dripping from his lower lip. His eyes narrowed at his father, trying to locate a weak spot in the older man's defense.

Fugaku just laughed. "Itachi," He said "normally you would probably defeat me, but you had to fight through quite a lot of Uchiha to get here, you're tired, so just face the fact that you can't win."

Itachi carefully drew his sword from its sheathe, taking a stance. Fugaku chuckled lightly, then launched himself at Itachi. He slashed at his son's legs as he neared. Itachi quickly jumped, avoiding the kunai and brought his sword hilt down on his father's head.

Fugaku grunted in pain as the weapon's hilt slammed into his neck, causing his to fall to the ground. Itachi touched down a second later, quickly stabbing at his father. Fugaku rolled out of the way of his son's sword as it stabbed downward, the weapon glancing off the ground as it missed its intended target.

Fugaku quickly jumped back up, delivering a solid kick to Itachi's chest, knocking the younger Uchiha back a few feet. Fugaku rushed at Itachi, aiming another punch at his son's face. Itachi glanced up just in time to dodge his father's attack. He then slammed his elbow into Fugaku's chest, making his father cough and grunt in pain.

The older Uchiha looked back up at his son with just enough time to dodge his sword, jumping high over Itachi. Fugaku quickly made a series of hand signs, his cheeks bloating. "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He exclaimed.

A huge mass of flames, even larger than the previous Fire Style Jutsu, shot from Fugaku's mouth, simed down at Itachi. The Anbu Uchiha's eyes widened, he jumped away from the attack, a few of the embers still making slight contact, making Itachi wince.

Itachi was able to avoid the brute of the flames as they hit the ground, causing a huge cloud of dust and dirt to erupt, soon covering the entire area, preventing anyone from seeing, if they were normal that is.

Fugaku smirked, his Sharingan seeing his son's Chakra through the mass of dirt and dust. He quickly drew a few shuriken, then threw them in Itachi's direction, smirking again as the shuriken hit their target, but the smirk faded as he saw his son disappear with a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone!" He exclaimed.

"Yes." His son's calm voice said, coming from behind him. He whirled around with just enough time to mainly avoid his son's attack as Itachi's sword slashed at his neck. Fugaku dodged just enough to avoid a fatal hit, the sword instead cutting his shoulder, leaving a decent sized gash.

Fugaku growled, kicking his son in the chest, knocking him back. The elder Uchiha jumped away from the dusty area, stopping when he was clear of the dirt and dust. He glanced around, hoping to see a glimpse of his son.

His eyes widened again as he heard his son's voice. "Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Another giant fireball shot from the dust, aimed directly at Fugaku. The older Uchiha gasped lightly, dodging to the right. Itachi suddenly appeared in front of him, the Anbu's sword aimed directly at his chest.

Fugaku ducked underneath the blade, reaching forward and grabbing Itachi's collar. He pulled on Itachi's shirt, dragging the young man as he slammed him onto the ground, Itachi grunting as he hit the ground.

Fugaku quickly let go of Itachi's collar and jumped back, again forming the hand signs for his jutsu. "Fireball Jutsu!"

Itachi turned, seeing the torrent of flames headed towards him. He also made a series of hand signs. "Dragon Flame Jutsu!" He exclaimed, shooting a huge ball of flames, shaped like the head of dragon, hit the flames created by Fugaku head on.

The two jutsu clashed for a moment, trying to force the other back as Itachi and Fugaku, both still shooting flames from their mouths. The two continued to attempt to overcome the other for a few more moments before Itachi made his move.

While still maintaining his jutsu, he drew a shuriken, carefully aimed it, and threw it at Fugaku. The shuriken flew through the air for a second before hitting Fugaku and lodging into his shoulder.

Fugaku flinched, causing his jutsu to stop. Itachi saw his chance and increased the power of his jutsu, the torrent of flames fusing with what remained of Fugaku's and continued on towards the older Uchiha.

Fugaku glanced back up from removing the shuriken with just enough time to dodge the fire to avoid another fatal attack, though the fire still hit his arm, causing him to yell out in pain.

Fugaku jumped away and looked back, the Fire Style Jutsu destroying part of the hilltop they were fighting near. Fugaku looked back to his arm, cringing as he saw it was severely burned, sure to leave a huge scar.

Fugaku glanced up, hearing feet tap against the ground. Itachi stood before him, his sword pointing at his father's neck. "You have lost, father." Itachi said calmly, Fugaku slightly shocked to see his son hadn't even broken a sweat during the fight.

Fugaku's frown quickly turned into an evil smile, making Itachi raise an eyebrow. "Have I, Itachi?" He asked, pointing back towards the Hokage's Heads. Itachi glanced over, keeping Fugaku in his sights, but this was soon forgotten as he saw what his father was pointing at.

On top of the First Hokage's head, was a clone of his father holding a kunai at Sasuke's neck, Mikoto yelling in terror by the clone's feet, though her voice could barely be heard because of the cloth over her mouth, the clone had pulled them up from their dangling position.

Itachi glared back down at the real Fugaku. "When did you make a clone?" He demanded. Fugaku smirked.

"After I caused the dust cloud."

Itachi growled. "Let them go."

Fugaku shook his head, chuckling. "Why would I, their my only hostages." He said. Itachi continued to glare at his father as the elder Uchiha stood, moving away the sword at his neck. "Now put away the sword son."

Itachi frowned, but complied, fearing what would happen to Sasuke if he didn't. Fugaku smirked, having found Itachi's weak point. "Now Itachi, here is what is going to happen now, you are going to join me and help me destroy the rest of Konoha."

"And if I choose not to?" Itachi questioned.

Fugaku smirked. "Your brother dies." He stated.

Itachi frowned, pausing for a moment. "Fine." Itachi growled.

Sasuke's small eyes widened, able to hear his brother agree to their insane father's demands, because of him. He reached up and pried at Fugaku's clone's hand around his mouth, eventually succeding. "Don't do it Itachi!" He yelled.

Itachi's eyes widened, going back to his brother as Fugaku's clone tightened his grip. He wished he could listen to Sasuke, but with the young boy held hostage, he wouldn't dare put him in danger.

Sasuke continued to thrash in the clone's arms, hoping to escape, but to no avail, but he stopped when he heard something he shouldn't hear this late at night: the chirping of birds.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard the clone roar in pain. He looked over and his eyes widened as he saw a hand, coated in lightning, sticking out from the clone's chest.

The clone soon disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sasuke being grabbed and gently placed on the ground. He looked up to his savior and smiled slightly as he saw Kakashi pulling at the ropes tied around his hands.

Fugaku's eyes widened as his clone was killed. He growled loudly as he saw Kakashi freeing his son. "Hatake!" He roared, leaping from the ground into the air, directly toward the stone heads.

Itachi's eyes widened as he saw his father jump away. He looked up, seeing his father heading directly at Sasuke and Kakashi, a kunai in hand. _"I won't reach him in time." _Itachi though, he frowned _"I have to use __**that **__jutsu."_

Itachi's eyes closed, opening a moment later to reveal his Sharingan had changed from the three black dots to the black now forming a three pointed star or windmill like shape: The Mangekyo Sharingan. A second later, blood began to drip from his eyes, the nerves in his eyes screaming in pain.

Fugaku suddenly felt intense heat around his leg, he looked down, his eyes widening as he saw black flames quickly spreading. "What?" He exclaimed, pain suddenly filling his entire leg as the black fire spread.

"The Amaterasu." Itachi said as he eye stopped bleeding, the jutsu now complete. "black flames that will consume anything that I set ablaze, and I choose you."

Fugaku suddenly fell to the ground, the Amaterasu now spreading over his entire body. He screamed out in pain, trying to put out the fire, but to no avail.

Itachi quickly wiped the blood away from his cheek, disappearing in smoke and reappearing beside the newly freed Sasuke and Mikoto. Sasuke immediately latched on to his brother, wrapping his arms around Itachi's chest and hugging him tightly.

Itachi smiled, wrapping one of his arms protectively around his younger brother, he looked over to Kakashi. "Thank you." He said. Kakashi eye smiled, but Itachi was able to see the fellow Anbu's mask twitch slightly near his lips, knowing the silver haired Anbu was smiling.

"No problem." Kakashi commented, then looked down at Fugaku a ways away. "What about him?" He asked.

Itachi also looked over at his father, already knowing the man was close to if not already dead. "The flames will consume him, leaving no trace." He glanced over at his mother, hoping she would not hate him for what he had just done, but was surprised to see tears coming from her eyes, and her eyes focused on him.

"Are you alright Itachi?" She whispered. Itachi nodded lightly, and was surprised to feel her pull both he and Sasuke into a tight embrace, hugging them both tightly.

Itachi relaxed, happy to be with his remaining family. He looked down at his brother as he felt him tug on his sleeve. "What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned, keeping his eyes s far away from his father's burning body as possible. "Is it over?" He whispered. Itachi smiled lightly and nodded, reaching down and lightly poking Sasuke in the forehead, making the younger Uchiha smile slightly.

"Yes, Sasuke, it's all over."

**Well, the Uchiha coup is over now that Fugaku is dead, next chapter will be the aftermath from the attack. Please Review, I gladly take criticism. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5:

Itachi sighed as he examined a small cut on Sasuke's arm, he would have taken his younger brother to one of Konoha's hospitals, but they were sure to be overflowing with patients from the battles around the village. "How does it look Itachi?" Sasuke's small voice asked.

Itachi glanced up at his brother's face, giving him a reassuring smile. "It'll be perfectly fine little brother, it may sting for a little while though." Itachi said, lightly wrapping the wound up with some cloth to prevent any bleeding.

Sasuke nodded, giving a huge smile to his mother. "Itachi's good at this, isn't he mom?" He asked. Mikoto smiled at her youngest son.

"He sure is Sasuke." She said. Itachi nodded a short thank you for the compliment, though he did notice the tone of his mother's voice. While she may be glad that both he and Sasuke were alright, she no doubt would be sad of Fugaku's demise.

"Itachi," Kakashi said, pointing toward the village, Itachi looked to where his fellow Anbu was pointing and saw the Third Hokage, along with two Anbu, fast approaching. Itachi quickly had Sasuke go to their mother and joined Kakashi and met the Hokage half-way.

"Itachi, Kakashi," The Third said "The man threat seems to be over, there are only a few remaining Uchiha, a few are in custody, though most escaped. How are things on this end?"

"My father has been dealt with." Itachi answered. The Third's eyes widened slightly, the elderly man glanced at Kakashi, the silver haired Anbu gave a short nod, signaling that the Hokage's suspicion's were true.

"Good," The Third commented. "Where is his body?"

"Nothing remains of it." Itachi said. The Third gave him an odd look, but nodded in satisfaction.

"Very well, I thank you both for your service here, if not for you, this village would be in even worse shape." The Third said, nodding to them.

Kakashi nodded and eye smiled. "Thank you Lord Hokage, now about that request that I made a while back." He said. Itachi gave him a confused look.

The Third smiled. "Yes Kakashi, I believe you have earned in. I hereby relieve you of duty. You are now honorably discharged from the Anbu."

Kakashi's eye smile grew even larger. Itachi's eyes widened slightly, he glanced over to Kakashi in confusion. "You're leaving the Anbu?" He asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Yeah, being in the Anbu is pretty dangerous, there's always a pretty high chance that I won't make it back from a mission, and since I'm taking care of Naruto I really need to know I can make it back alive, so I figured being a Jonin teacher would be much easier." He explained.

Itachi nodded, then looked back to the Third. "Lord Hokage, I request the same thing." He said confidently. The small group looked at Itachi in shock.

The Hokage nodded slowly. "I see, well this is quite unexpected. I should be able to get that through, you may have a few more missions before you are discharged, but I believe it can be arranged."

Itachi nodded gratefully. "Thank you sir."

The Third nodded. "Of course. Now, if you excuse me, I must check on the rest of the village and its residents, be sure you all take care and be careful." He said, and with that, the Hokage and his Anbu guards departed, leaving Kakashi and Itachi standing there.

Kakashi looked over to Itachi, raising his visible eyebrow. "Why do you want to quit?"

"Same reason." Itachi answered "I need to help take care of my mother and Sasuke now, and as you said, it would be tough to do that as an Anbu."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, if you need me, I'll be getting Naruto."

"Wait!" Itachi said quickly, Kakashi looking at him in confusion. "If you don't mind, may Sasuke, mother, and I come with you, it would comfort Sasuke if he saw a friend of his, and I'm sure Naruto may be slightly frightened at least."

Kakashi shrugged. "Yeah, sure." Kakashi said. The two began their walk back to Mikoto and Sasuke, reaching them and informing them of Itachi's plan. Sasuke seemed extremely pleased.

"I get to see Naruto, great!" He exclaimed, making the other three smile, Naruto and Sasuke had seemed to become fast friends after they met.

Itachi turned and knelt down in front of Sasuke. "Hop on then." Itachi said, signaling for Sasuke to climb onto his back. The younger Uchiha did as his brother instructed and climbed on.

Kakashi glanced over to Mikoto. "Do you need any help Miss Mikoto?" He asked. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at him.

"I may be a mother now Kakashi, but don't forget that I'm still Jonin rank." She said, smirking slightly. Kakashi eye smiled and nodded.

"Of course, forgive me." He apologized.

The four then set off for Konoha's secret bunker, which only ninja of Konoha knew of. They soon reached the area, happy to see there were quite a lot of people here, collecting their children or other family members. Kakashi glanced around, searching for either Naruto or Iruka.

"Dad!" The silver haired ninja heard, a small figure slamming into him and knocking him to the ground. Kakashi eye smiled at his adoptive son. The young boy wore a black and orange shirt with black shorts. His blonde hair was just as messy and spiky as ever, and his blue eyes seemed to have tears in them.

"Hey buddy, everything's alright now, okay." Kakashi said, placing his hand comfortingly on Naruto's head.

The blonde nodded, though his grip on Kakashi's shirt was still very tight. "Naruto," Itachi said, walking over and kneeling down "Someone wanted to come see you."

Sasuke smiled over Itachi's shoulder, quickly hopping down and moving to beside his blonde friend. "You okay Naruto?" He asked. Naruto smiled back, wiping away whatever tears remained.

"Course!" Naruto exclaimed, giving the young Uchiha a thumbs up. Sasuke nodded and raised his hand, the blonde repeated the action, both laughing as they high-fived.

The two chatted for a few more minutes before a slight noise caught everyone's attention. "Yo Naruto, Sasuke!" They heard, all watching as another boy around Naruto and Sasuke's age ran up to them.

He had messy brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. He wore a light grey jacket and black pants, a huge smile revealed that his canine teeth were slightly larger than normal. Naruto smiled as he saw him.

"Hey Kiba!" He said back. Kiba smirked for a moment, but frowned when he saw Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Something to say Sas-Gay?" Kiba said, smirking again when he saw Sasuke frown again.

"Yeah, get lost dog-breath!" Sasuke retorted.

"Be nice Sasuke." Mikoto warned. Sasuke looked back at his mother, frowning.

"But Mom!"

"No buts!"

"Fine," Sasuke grumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. Naruto laughed for a moment before Kakashi told him to quiet down, making Kiba laugh.

"Do you guys always listen to your parents?" Kiba asked, chuckling.

"Kiba!"

The young boy turned, flinching as he heard the familiar voice. "Oh, hey sis." He said sadly.

Itachi glanced up from Sasuke, and his eyes widened. A young woman who looked to be the same age as him stood before him. She had long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face. She had large black eyes. She also wore a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks. She wore a standard Chunin jacket with no sleeves which showed some cleavage, which Itachi was embarrassed to admit that his eyes were drawn to it, and a form fitting black skirt.

"Are you bothering them Kiba?" She asked. Kiba quickly shook his head.

"No of course not!" He exclaimed. The young woman nodded, though seemed skeptical. "Alright then, go find mother." She ordered. Kiba nodded and quickly rushed off in a random direction, praying to get away from the young woman.

She sighed and watched him run off. "Stupid pup." She said. She then turned to Itachi and the others, smiling lightly. "I'm sorry if he bothered you." She apologized.

Itachi shook his head. "No, he was fine, Miss..." Itachi trailed off, seemingly asking for her name. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized what he was asking.

"Hana Inuzuka." She said, extending her hand, Itachi nodded and lightly shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Inuzuka." Itachi said, making Hana shake her head.

"Just Hana, please."

"Very well...Hana" Itachi said, a small smile appearing on his lips. "My name is-"

"Itachi Uchiha." Hana finished for him. "You and I were in the same graduation class, you were the genius." She said, smirking.

Itachi smiled nervously. "I suppose so." Itachi said.

Hana nodded. "If you excuse me, I have to go. It was nice meeting you, officially anyway." She said, turning and following Kiba.

"Nice meeting you too." Itachi said quietly, even the Inuzuka teen's amazing ears unable to hear him.

Itachi turned back, frowning as he saw Kakashi staring at him, Itachi could tell he was smirking under his mask. "What?"

"Nothing." Kakashi said. He reached down and picked up Naruto, holding him close. "You ready son?" He asked.

Naruto responded with a loud "Yeah!" The two then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi also reached down, grasping Sasuke, and turned to his mother. "Ready mother?'

Mikoto nodded, she was hiding her smile. She, along with Kakashi had noticed Itachi's reaction upon meeting Hana. "Yes, Lord Hokage paid for a hotel room for us, I would rather not stay at the compound if it's all the same to you."

Itachi nodded. "Of course mother."

The three Uchiha then left, making their way towards where the Third had paid for a room for them.

Itachi's mind was only on one thing the entire walk though. He had noticed the whole time they were there, the other villagers were giving them dirty looks.

"I hope the other villagers will realize not all Uchiha are bad.

Itachi thought _"Otherwise Sasuke will have quite a tough future."_

The walk to the hotel was completely silent, the only noise coming from their footsteps and the noise of Anbu still going from rooftop to rooftop.


End file.
